


Untitled

by Shay (For_Force_Sake)



Series: Original Poetry by Shay [2]
Category: No Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Original Poetry - Freeform, Other, Personification, bad caregiver, metaphorical child, metaphorical child gets a bruise, metaphors because poetry, neglectful caregiver, neglectful parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_Force_Sake/pseuds/Shay
Summary: The personification of excuses and how we nurture them, (badly).
Series: Original Poetry by Shay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

Tie the shoes on your baby excuses  
still learning how to walk.  
Send them to the playground next door  
to the 24-hour motel. Cash only. 

Watch them clumsy climb  
bars and fall. Act surprised  
that it happened in the first place.  
Another bruise needing  
explanation to their mother,  
Commitment. 

Stopping at the Dairy Queen on the drive back home  
fat fisted fingers drip vanilla soft serve.  
You risk a glance in the mirror  
see it is everywhere, but baby is happy.  
The shoes are machine washable.  
Leave them on the porch to dry.


End file.
